Lyžovanie
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Sorova a Naova trieda si spravila výlet na hory. Nao však nevie lyžovať, a tak je na Sorovi a Matsurim, aby ho to naučili.


Disclaimer: Počkajte, pozriem sa. Nie ešte mi neprišli tie práva na Sukisho, čo som si objednala. Takže nie som vlastníkom Sukisho, patrí mi len tento príbeh.

**Zimné radovánky**

V autobuse sa viedli hlučné rozhovory. Skoro celá trieda bola natlačená aj so svojou batožinou v jednom autobuse. Cestovali na lyžiarsky zájazd, a tak sa tam museli zmestiť aj ich výstroje. Napriek tomu, že cestovali už od rána a cesta bola únavná, nikto nespal, všetci sa tešili na to, ako to bude v lyžiarskom stredisku vyzerať. Matsuri, Nao a Sora sedeli úplne vzadu a hrali karty.

„Tešíš sa Nao na lyže?" spýtal sa Matsuri. Nao, ktorý nikdy na lyžiach nestál, sa zatváril ironicky, „Áno, fakt sa teším na zlomené kosti." „Daijoubu," upokojoval ho Sora, „my ťa to naučíme." „Toho sa práve bojím," vzdychol si Nao. „No dovoľ!" urazil sa Sora a naduto sa od Naa odvrátil. Nao sa k nemu naklonil a oprel si hlavu o jeho rameno, „Však ja som len žartoval." „Ne-ve-rím ti," povedal Sora, snažiac sa udržať si urazený výraz. Nao ho objal a spýtal sa: „A teraz?" Sora sa zatváril zamyslene, „ešte nad tým pouvažujem." „Nech ti to však netrvá dlho," zašepkal mu Nao do ucha. „dobre, je ti odpustené," usmial sa konečne Sora. „A naučíš ma lyžovať?" spýtal sa Nao.

Sora ho namiesto odpovede pobozkal. Za nimi sa ozvalo cvaknutie a oni sa obzreli. Matsuri držal v ruke fotoaparát, „Ďalšia fotka do môjho albumu." „Ešte ťa to baví?" spýtal sa Sora, „Prečo si nenájdeš niečo lepšie na fotenie?" „Lebo nič lepšie nie je," povedal Matsuri. „Ale prestaň sa vyhovárať," oboril sa naňho Sora, „máš tu plný autobus študentov a ty fotíš akurát nás." Matsuri len mykol plecom.

„Vážený, za hodinu sme na mieste," zvolal Sakamoto-sensei, ich učiteľ japončiny, ktorý šiel s nimi ako dozor, spolu s Minato –senseiom a Nanami-senseiom. V autobuse zavládlo všeobecné vzrušenie, všetci sa ako na povel nahli k oknám. Krajina bola pekne zasnežená.

O hodinu boli na mieste, všetci študenti sa vyrojili von, aby sa ponaťahovali po dlhej ceste. Nao zavrel oči a nadýchol sa sviežeho vzduchu, keď mu zrazu zozadu na hlave pristála snehová guľa. S prekvapeným výkrikom sa obzrel. Za ním stál Sora a tváril sa, akoby sa ho nič netýkalo. „Sora, to ti vrátim!" zvolal Nao, zohol sa, nabral si hrsť snehu a hodil ju do Sory. Ten sa však uhol, takže sneh trafil Matsuriho. „Gomen Matsuri-chan, to bolo na Soru!" ospravedlnil sa. „Áno?!" spýtal sa Matsuri, „tak ja teda dokončím to, čo si začal." Ani on sa však netrafil, zasiahol spolužiaka a o pár sekúnd sa už všetci guľovali. Minato-sensei vyšiel z ubytovne, keď ho do tváre zasiahla snehová guľa.

Všetci zmrzli na miestach. „Kto to začal?" spýtal sa Minato. Ako na povel sa všetky oči upreli na Soru. „A-ha," stručne to okomentoval a hodil sneh do Sory. Sora sa rýchlo prikrčil a sneh zasiahol Naa. „Prečo si sa uhol?" zvolal Minato. Sora sa uškrnul, „Nie som predsa blázon, aby som sa nechal ohadzovať snehom." To už však všetci znova držali v rukách snehové gule a chystali sa ich hodiť do neho. „Shinichiro!" zvolal Nanami odo dvier budovy. Shinichiro sa zatváril previnilo a pustil sneh na zem. „"Shinichiro, máme sa ísť ubytovať, tak sa tu neohadzujte snehom. Zajtra sa v ňom vyváľate až-až," povedal Nanami prísne. Všetci poodhadzovali sneh a šli si vybrať batožinu z autobusu.

V každej izbe boli dve poschodové postele. Matsuri, Nao, Sora a ich spolužiak Hyuuga Neji boli v jednej izbe. „Zaberám si túto spodnú," oznámil Sora a hneď sa zvalil na posteľ napravo od okna. „Ja si vezmem tú druhú," povedal Hyuuga. Naovi neostalo nič iné, len si zobrať posteľ nad Sorom. „Už sa strašne teším," usmial sa Sora, „škoda, že nejdeme na svah už dnes." „Ja som naopak rád. Posledný deň bez úrazu," oponoval mu Nao. Potom si všimol, že zo Sorovej tašky trčí ružové ucho. Chytil ho a vytiahol ružového vypchaného slona, Toshizoua. „To snáď nie je pravda!" zvolal Nao, „Ty si si vzal aj Toshizoua?" „Toshizou!" vyskočil Sora, „Musel som ho vziať, nemôžem bez neho zaspať." Vzal plyšiaka Naovi a položil ho na svoju posteľ." Kým si povybaľovali veci, nastal čas večere. Všetci sa zišli v jedálni a dohodli sa na pravidlách pobytu.

Na druhý deň stál všetci na svahu. Ich chata stála hneď vedľa neho, takže sa len zviezli vlekom hore. Sora s Matsurim sa však rozhodli, že si to vyšlapú s Naom do polovice a najprv ho naučia lyžovať. Nao vyzeral na lyžiach neisto. Sora mu vysvetľoval plúženie a zatáčky, ale čím viac rozprával, tým sa Nao tváril vydesenejšie. „Ó kami-sama, na čo som sa to dal?" hovoril Nao trasúc sa, „Mohol som zostať v škole. „Ale choď, ty to zvládneš," povzbudzoval ho Matsuri.

Naveľa sa Nao odrazil a plúžil dole kopcom. No už po pár metroch stratil rovnováhu a spadol do snehu. „Toto nikdy nepôjde," krútil hlavou No, keď sa pokúšal postaviť, ale hneď padol späť. . Sora sa na ňom rehotal, tak doňho Nao hodil sneh, „Hej, nerehoc sa, lebo idem späť do chaty." „Keď ty teraz vyzeráš tak kawai," smial sa Sora a oprašoval si sneh z vlasov. „Ha ha ha!" postavil sa konečne Nao. „Fajn, a teraz skús zatáčky," povedal Matsuri a hneď dve predviedol. Naovi to už tak dobre nešlo.

Bol rád, keď bola prestávka na obed. Toľkokrát spadol do snehu, že mal z vlasov cencúle. „Tak čo?" spýtal sa Nanami na obede, „Ako to šlo?" Nao sa zatváril pochybovačne, „Asi sa vzdám lyžovania." „Ale choď. Veď ti to celkom šlo. Spadol si len 57-krát," povedal Sora. „58," opravil ho Nao, „ak rátame aj cestu späť bez lyží." „Pôjde to lepšie," uisťoval ho Nanami.

Poobede už Nao zvládol zákrutu bez pádu, čo bol veľký úspech. Stále pluhoval, aby priveľmi nezrýchlil, lebo by znova padol, ale pomaly sa dostal až dole. O pár sekúnd už pri ňom pristáli Sora a Matsuri a blahoželali mu.

Na ďalší deň sa už zviezli vlekom až na vrchol kopca. Keď sa Nao pozrel smerom dolu, pomyslel si, že to nikdy nezvládne a domov pôjde so zlomenou noho. Sora videl jeho váhanie a usmial sa, „Len choď, neboj sa. Pokojne a pomaly." Nao sa pomaly odrazil, ale podarilo sa mu zísť len do polovice kopca bez nehody. Tam však nabral väčšiu rýchlosť, než akú bez problémov zvládal, tak sa radšej hodil do snehu, aby zastavil. Obzrel sa, aby zistil, kde sú ostatný. Sora bol už dávno dole a kýval, aby už zišli, ale Matsuri sa zbieral pár metrov pod ním. Nao doňho hodil sneh, „Matsuri-chan robíš mi spoločnosť" „To nebolo mojím úmyslom," odpovedal Matsuri, na čo si vyslúžil ďalšiu guľu snehu. Spolu zlyžovali dole, kde už Sora netrpezlivo prešľapoval.

S každým razom si bol Nao istejší, šiel rýchlejšie a čoraz menej padal. Večer už lyžoval celkom dobre a dokonca sa pritom zabával. Pred večerou sa všetci zišli v spoločenskej miestnosti. „Počkajte ma tu," povedal Nao, „musím si ísť odniesť rukavice do izby." Idem s tebou," ponúkol sa Sora.

Nao sa smial, keď vošiel do izby. Za ním vstúpil aj Sora. Vzal Naa okolo pása a pritiahol si ho k sebe. „Tak čo? Lyžovanie nie je až také zlé, nie?" spýtal sa s úsmevom. Nao sa znova zasmial, „Len keby som toľko nepadal." Sora ho pobozkal. Potom ho pritiahol k svojej posteli, sadol si na ňu a stiahol Naa vedľa seba. Znova ho pobozkal, ale Nao ho odtlačil a zašepkal: „Sora, tu nie. Čo keď niekto príde?" Sora Naa zatlačil na posteľ a usmial sa, „O to sa nestarám." Poznal Naovo slabé miesto. Pobozkal ho na krk. Nao sa zachvel, naskočili mu zimomriavky a razom boli všetky predsudky zabudnuté. Keď ho Sora znova pobozkal, nebránil sa. Zavrel oči , pootvoril ústa a nechal Sorov jazyk vkĺznuť do svojich úst. Nebránil sa ani keď mu Sora začal rozopínať sveter.

Ani jeden z nich si nevšimol, že dvere na izbe sa otvorili, a do izby niekto vošiel. Vyrušilo ich až odkašlanie,, „Ehm, nerád vás ruším, ale mm vás zavolať na večeru." Preľaknuto sa obzreli a vzápätí očerveneli. Vedľa nich stál Matsuri a usmieval sa. Tváril sa, že nič nevidel. „Ma-Matsuri??! Ha-hai, už ideme," koktal Sora. Nao si zatiaľ rýchlo zapínal sveter, čo vôbec nebolo jednoduché, lebo sa mu triasli prsty. „No poďte už vy dvaja," posúril ich Matsuri a odišiel. Sora s Naom sa zahanbene pobrali za ním.

„Sunao, si nejaký červený, nemáš horúčku?" spýtal sa Nanami. Nao. Nao otvoril ústa, že namietne, ale skôr než čokoľvek povedal, skočil mu Matsuri s úškrnom na tvári do reči, „To určite nie, len mu bolo trochu horúco. Až si musel rozopnúť sveter." Nato Nao očervenel ešte viac. Štuchol do Matsuriho lakťom a sadol si. Nanami si to všimol, ale nič nepovedal. Poznal Soru a Naa dobre, a vede si predstaviť, čo sa stalo. Po večeri sa stretli v spoločenskej miestnosti, kde ich spolužiaci pripravili program.

Ráno sa Naovi zase vôbec nechcelo vstávať, a keďže spal na vrchnej posteli, bolo ho ťažšie zobudiť. Zase prišli neskoro na raňajky. Potom šli na svah. Slnko príjemne svietilo, sneh vyzeral lákavo. Hore na svahu sa Sora zrazu usmial, chytil Naa a zvolal: „Naháňaš, skús ma chytiť!" A už ho nebolo. Nao sa rýchlo odrazil, „Počkaj Sora." Dobehol ho až dole, skoro neubrzdil, zastavil sa až tesne pri Sorovi. Pri ďalšom zjazde sa Naovi zase nepodarilo Soru dobehnúť, tak ho potom chytil hore a utiekol, nech ho teraz naháňa Sora.

Chvíľu si udržiaval odstup, potom sa vzdialenosť medzi nimi zmenšila. V jednej zákrute sa Nao obzrel, kde je Sora. Keď sa znova pozrel pred seba, zbadal Soru, ako sa závratnou rýchlosťou rúti k nemu a snaží sa uhnúť, aby do neho nevrazil. Nao si ho všimol príliš neskoro, a obaja šli príliš rýchlo. O zlomok sekundy neskôr do seba vrazili. Spadli do snehu a zostali ohromene ležať.

Prvý sa spamätal Sora. Vydal zo seba bolestný sten a otvoril oči. Pozrel na Naa, ležiaceho vedľa seba, „Nao, daijoubu?" Pár sekúnd, ktoré sa zdali ako večnosť, bolo ticho. Potom Nao pomaly otvoril oči, „Žijem ešte?" spýtal sa potichu. Vtedy sa vedľa nich zastavili Matsuri, Nanami a Shinichirou. „Minna, daijoubu?" spýtal sa Nanami starostlivo. „"Myslím, že hej," odpovedal Sora. „Hovor za seba! Ja mám pocit,, akoby ma prešiel kamión," posťažoval si Nao. „Bola to riadna šupa," poznamenal Matsuri, „z diaľky to vyzeralo dosť zle." Pomohli im vstať a zísť dole. Nao šiel hneď do chaty, lebo ho z tej zrážky bolelo rameno. Nanami ho prezrel a skonštatoval, že to nič nie je, bude mať len modrinu.

Hneď na druhý deň šiel Nao znova na svah, už sa však nenechal Sorom do ničoho zatiahnuť. Obaja si dávali pozor, aby do nikoho nenarazili, aj keď sa Sora takmer zrazil s Matsurim. Nao ešte padal, ale nebol sám, preto mu to nevadilo.

Zbytok zájazdu ubehol zájazdu ubehol veľmi rýchlo. Všetci ľutovali, keď museli odísť. Keď nastupovali do autobusu, že Nao sa ešte obzrel, „Nikdy by som neveril, že mi bude ľúto, keď budeme odchádzať." Sora sa usmial, „No vidíš, hovoril som ti, že sa ti lyžovanie zapáči." Potom nastúpili do autobusu. Autobus sa pohol a im sa naskytol posledný pohľad na zasneženú chatu a kopce.

_Tak toto je niečo, čo som napísala už pred pár rokmi a ležalo mi to v zošite v šuplíku. Proste sa mi to nechcelo prepísať do počítača. Asi sa vám to zdá hlúpe a o ničom, ale aj ja môžem mať také chvíľky... Keď sa vám to nepáči, stačí mi napísať a ja to pokojne prerobím. Inšpiráciu som mal keď som videla, ako sa spolužiačka takto zrazila so spolužiakom na zájazde. Auch..._

_Ďakujem za prečítanie. A ocenila by som aj nejaký komentár s vaším názorom. _


End file.
